The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a cylinder head and, more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a cylinder head with an intake port in which a partition plate is disposed.
In recent years, a cylinder of an internal combustion engine includes a cylinder head is formed with an intake port in which a partition plate, called as a tumble plate, is incorporated.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-193469 (see paragraphs 0011, 0020 and 0022 and FIGS. 1, 3 and 4) and Japanese Patent Application National Publication of Translated Version No. 2002-501829 (see paragraph 0022 and FIG. 3) disclose structures wherein an airflow control valve disposed in an intake-side distal end of an intake port is controlled while permitting a partition plate to deflect intake air, introduced from the intake port to a cylinder bore, for intensifying tumble flow occurring inside the cylinder bore to achieve improvement over fuel consumption.
Incidentally, in the following description, for the partition plate, a side across which intake air, such as air and fuel gas, is passed is referred to as an “intake-side” and the opposite side, i.e., a cylinder bore side is referred to as a “cylinder-side”.